1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint masking and more specifically it relates to a truck hub paint mask device for protecting the hub of an axle during painting the rim of a tire and providing a convenient storage device for supplies.
Conventional semi-trucks have four separate hubs in the rear portion of the vehicle that rotatably support corresponding tires with rims. The hubs are typically painted black or a color similar to the body of the semi-truck. The rim of the tire is usually painted white, gray or silver. Painting the rims while still positioned upon the hubs of a semi-truck is a difficult and time-consuming task. Hence, there is a need for a masking system that reduces the amount of time required to paint the rims of a semi-truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint masking devices have been in use for years. Typically, paint masking devices for tires comprise a ring structure that surrounds the rubber tire thereby protecting the tire during painting of the rim. However, it is often times desirable to either not paint the hub or to paint the hub a separate color. Painters are thereby required to wrap conventional masking paper about the hub and attempt to tape the masking paper near the rim to avoid removing the entire tire from the vehicle or trailer. It is difficult to properly secure the masking tape about the hub with paint from the rim often times engaging the hub.
Examples of patented masking devices for tires and rims include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,896 to Irving; 4,811,991 to Moreno et al.; 5,423,599 to Sherod et al.; 5,667,590 to Simons, Sr.; D340439 to Carbone; D338185 to Dowd which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting the hub of an axle during painting the rim of a tire. Conventional masking devices do not provide a convenient masking device for protecting the hub of a vehicle from paint while painting the rim of a tire.
In these respects, the truck hub paint mask device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hub of an axle during painting the rim of a tire.